youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Sniper 2
I doubt anybody will be reading this but...yeah.. Chapter 1 The waiting room outside the medbay on "The Midsummer Night" is quiet. I can hear the sound of metal hitting metal inside the room where Sev is being operating on. It's been maybe 2 hours since we got back from Reach, and we are an hour away from leaving Reach's orbit. I take off my helmet and spin it around, staring into the blue visor, looking at my reflection. The door opens and the Nurse walks out first, I stand up immidiatly when Sev walks out. He is wearing what I believe is a Pilot UA/HULand has a prostectic for a right arm. I look over at Skye who gasps, and just stares at Sevs new expressionless face. "His helmet is not to be removed in combat." The nurse says, looking at me. I nod and walk over to Sev. "Sev..." I croak, wrapping my arms around him, giving him a hug. He hugs me back and I wince a bit as his cold metal arm makes light contact with my neck. "Clyde..." He says, his voice is metalic and actually quite intimidating. I look up at him, holding back tears. Here I am looking at my only surviving child hood friend, and I couldn't even protect him. "It's fine...I feel as good as new." He says. We part and he looks at Skye and Nikki who stare at him in awe, they both give him a hug. I grab my helmet from my chair and put it on. I hear static on my helmet comm and I lightly hit my helmet, fixing it. "Swift, we need you and your team to the bridge." The Captain says. "Yes sir, we are on our way." I reply, I look over at my team. "Captain wants us on the bridge." I say. They nod and Nikki and Skye slip their helmets on, and we make our way to the bridge. "Did he say why he needed us?" Nikki asks as we turn a corridor. "No, he didn't tell me anything." I say as we walk up some stairs. We approach a door and I take my helmet off, holding it at my side I open my eye wide and look into the new security measure. I try not to blink when red engulfs my right eye. "Retna check complete. Welcome Sergeant Swift." A computer voice says. The door opens and me and my team walk in. Its a huge place, with lots of computers. The Captain; who is looking out of the window and onto the fleet turns around. "Welcome Sergeant." He says, putting his hand on my shoulder. He looks at Sev and nods. "Whats the problem Captain?" I ask. "No problem." He says, I raise an eyebrow at him. He hands me a ship. "Your new AI. Her name is Abby." He says. I look at him, then I spin my helmet around, putting the chip into the back of my helmet. "We-" The Captain stops before hes able to finish the sentance when a loud beeping sound comes from one of the computers. "Status report!" The Captain orders to the Naval Officer at the computer. "Sir! Covenant Ships approaching our position! Sir!" "How many?" He asks taking his hand off of my shoulder, and turns his full attention to the Naval Officer. "3 cruiser class, 4 escort class." The Naval Officer says, not taking his eyes off the blinking red computer. I look out the window as 3 cruiser class Covie ships enter Reach orbit, followed by 4 escort class ships. The captain runs to the front of the bridge, hitting a red button. An eerie red light takes up the calmness of the ship, spinning around and around, and an annoying loud beeping has split the silence in half. The Captain speaks into the microphone. "All men to your battlestations! I repeat all men to your battlestations! This is not an emergency!" He yells into the mic, his voice echoes throughout the ship as men arm their guns and begin shooting at the incoming Covies. Purple and blue lasers mix as we begin to exchange fire. One of the Naval officers at the front of the bridge looks up from his computer and stands, pointing at the incoming projectiles. "Sir! Boarding pods!" He yells. The Captain swears under his breath, he turns to me and my team. "Get to the armory! We will contact you locations of the boarding pods once they make contact with the Midsummer Night!" He yells, I nod and turn around. Running out the door, I slip my helmet on. We run to the armory and we load up. I grab a sniper rifle and a DMR, putting my rifle on my back, I look down to make sure I still have my magum. DMR in my hands I look at my team, Sev grabs a shotgun and an Assault Rifle, Skye grabs a BR, and a magum, and Nikki grabs a rifle and a DMR. With my team loaded up, we are ready for anything. We begin running down a hallway when something collides with the ship, I loose my balance and fall to the ground. Sev practically picks me up, and I give him a reassuring nod. "Sergeant! The Barracks have been hit, get down there and clear out the boarding parties!" The Captain yells into my intercom. "To the barracks!" I yell to my team. We double-time it to the barracks. We stack up on the door, and I nod at sev, he runs in first, then me, then Skye, then Nikki. Marines have already engaged the boarding party. "Contact!" I yell, unloading my DMR on an Elite who has just impaled a Marine with his Energy Sword. "Right side! Right side!" Sev yells, throughout the hundres of beds I can just make out 6 grunts entering the barracks through another enterance. "Swift! Watch your left!" Skye yells, I spin around as an Elite charges me with an Energy Sword. I hop to the side and the Elite misses, I grab my knife and attempt the strike it in the back, but he spins around uppercuts me knocking my helmet off and sending me to the ground. He jumps onto me and raises his Energy Sword. Hes about to plunge his weapon into my chest when Sev blows his head off with his shotgun. Sev; shooting his shotgun, picks me up from the ground. I grab my DMR and begin shooting, no time to put my helmet on. Theres an explosion that sends everyone to the ground, even the grunts. A computer voice begins speaking on the loud speaker. "Attention all crew members of the Midsummer night, the Midsummer night is down I repeat the Midsummer night is down. Report to the escape pods immidiatly" "Captain?! Captain can you hear me?!" I yell into my helmet. I switch mags on my DMR and continue shooting grunts. No response. "Abby! Abby, preform a bio scan on the Midsummer night." I say. "What are you looking for exactly Swift?" Abby says, her voice female but computerized. "Just do it! And tell me if the captain is still alive!" I yell. I drop a grunt. "Preforming bio-scan." She says. "We have to get out of here!" I yell. I grab a grenade and chuck it at the grunts. My squad and I run out of the barracks before the explosion. "Bio-scan complete. The captain shows no vital signs." She says, emotionless. I swear under my breathe as we run to the escape pods, shooting behind us at the advancing Covies. "Lets move! Double time it lets go!" I yell. We pick up the pace and make it to the escape pod. I open the hatch and motion for everyone to get inside, covering them as needles fly past my head. Sev is the last one in, and I follow behind him, closeing the hatch as I enter. I run to the front and hit a few buttons, then I run to the side and hit another button, we launch into space, moving towards the planet below. I sit down, taking my helmet off and I let out a deep sigh. Everyone does the same, even Sev. I take a good long look at Sev. His left eye is just open, staring into deep space, and his other eye is moving around, looking at his battle torn squad mates. "Swift...." Nikki croaks. "Yeah? I say, turning my attention to Nikki. "What are we gonna do now..." She says, looking at me, holding back tears. "Not sure...we will figure it out once we regroup with the surviving crew of the Midsummer night." I say, looking out the front window seeing more escape pods plumeting to the surface below. The front turns orange as we enter the Troposphere. "Brace for impact!" I yell, as we collide with the roof of a building, sliding across it. Category:War Category:Army Category:Sci-Fi Category:Halo